Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications between communication devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers.
Background of the Related Art
The use of computers of various types has become pervasive. There are computers at work, home, and public places. In particular, mobile handheld communication devices, such as phones and tablets, can be easily carried and used in even the most unlikely places. Accordingly, people are using communication devices to hold conversations, exchange text messages, send and receive email, and hold video conferences anywhere and everywhere. However, the subject matter of these communications may be private or confidential and should not be shared or allowed to be seen by unintended third parties, such as bystanders in a crowded restaurant or auditorium. Still another person may wander by and momentarily overhear or see something that was intended to be private.